Let's Do It
by Sanosukeskitten
Summary: Inspired by a picture on Deviantart, picture is my profile picture.


Cheryl: OH EM EFFING GEE!

Keith: Oh god!

Gus: She got permission!

Cheryl: GUSXKEITH TIME!

Keith: HELL NO!

Gus: GOD NO.

Cheryl: You two do not have a say in the matter.

Keith: So is this gonna be a actual Yaoi, or just a Shonen Ai?

Gus: Yeah…

Cheryl: Not sure, lemme ask a friend. ERIN!

Erin: What?

Cheryl: Should I make the Fanfiction a shonen ai or Yaoi?

Erin: YAOI!

Cheryl: YAY!

Keith and Gus: YOUR EVIL!

Erin and Cheryl: NO SHIT.

ON WITH THE GUSXKEITH SHONEN AI! (I ended up changing my mind .)! Oh, if you want to see the picture, look at my profile picture. XD

* * *

><p>The day was gloomy, and it showed on two young males who couldn't decide what to do, thinking the other would think of something…maybe think of something at the very least. Keith Clay sighed, taking his hand off the movies that were neatly lined up according to their titles, and put his hands in his black jeans, walking back to the couch where his boyfriend, Gus Grav, sat.<p>

"I can't think of nothing Gus." Keith said, falling onto his ass onto the couch, his arms behind his head.

Gus looked at him, and sighed.

"I guess weather really does affect peoples moods." He said, putting his hand on his chin, covering his mouth and looking out the window.

Keith also looked out the window. He could see how the weather would affect people easily. He groaned and laid back, leaning against Gus's legs as he was curled up himself. Gus turned his head, and stroked Keith's cheek.

"Bored?"

"Gee Gus, what gave you your first clue?" Keith asked him.

Gus laughed and leaned down, shifted so that he could kiss him. Keith kissed him back, smiling. The kiss didn't stop there, they continued past it, delving deeper into each other's desires. Keith's hands came up, and rested on the back of Gus's head, kissing him hard. Gus reached forward, and rubbed his member through his black jeans, causing Keith to buck his hips and groan into his mouth. Gus continued, rubbing hard.

Keith quickly sat up, and took Gus with him, rolling them onto the floor. The blue haired boy looked at him, breathing slightly heavy.

"You just thought of something to do." He told the blond.

"You gave me the idea." Keith said, kissing him harder.

"I shouldn't' be surprised." Gus said, rolling his eyes.

Keith reached down, and ripped off Gus's black and silver shirt, leaving him bare from waist up. Gus cried out when Keith reached for his legs, one was over his shoulder while he used his arm to hold it there, the other draped over the crook of his arm, holding him by his thigh. Gus looked at him, then pouted.

"What are you pouting about?" Keith asking, smirking.

"Oh sure, rip my top off and not yours!" Gus said, leaning on his hands.

Keith laughed, and put Gus's legs down, then reached down slowly taking his black top off. He took in the taunt stomach and strong chest. He put Gus's legs back where they were and leaned, kissing him hard. Gus kissed him back, wanting him to take him already.

Keith then leaned in, closed his eyes, and smiled. Gus turned his head for a minute to look out the window when he heard Keith whisper.

"Let's do it." He whispered, smirking and licking his neck.

Gus moaned out, and turned his head to Keith, blushing.

"Let's do it." He said again, this time, looking Gus in the eyes.

Gus moaned out feeling his mouth on his. He couldn't stop his feelings, him being so horny for the other as he continued to lean on his elbows. He felt him reach for his pants, he felt them come off. He braced himself for what was next. He held onto his master as the hot moment begun.

* * *

><p>Gus looked out the window for what seemed like the thousandth time, stroking his sleeping lovers hair. He enjoyed what had happened, but those words, those three words stuck in his head like there was no tomorrow.<p>

_Let's do it…_

* * *

><p>Cheryl: XD sorry bout the no Yaoi part, but, I didn't feel right doing that, and I don't know how old the person who did the picture is, I don't want to tramatize her *laughs* That and the picture is Shonen Ai, so it wouldn't only fit.<p>

Gus: *phew*

Keith: Yeah…

Cheryl: Don't think you two are off the hook yet, I still got a KeithxGus Fanfiction I'm gonna do down the road sometime.


End file.
